


Happy Halloween

by DearLazerBunny



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLazerBunny/pseuds/DearLazerBunny
Summary: Happy Halloween, here’s a vampire fic requested by anon! Anon, I hope I did it justice, but if not let me know what you’d like added and I will do my best : )





	1. Part 1

“You know, that’s not what vampires look like.”

“Hold on.” You hold a finger up to the friend you’re talking to and glance behind you, where an incredibly tall, incredibly cute guy is staring at you with such an intensity you’re almost uncomfortable. “Were you talking to me?”

“Yes.” You can barely see the speaker in the dim lighting, as he’s wearing all black and has a head of dark curly hair that’s just begging you to run your fingers through it. No costume that you can identify, even though the party invitation specifically said costumes required. Might be a bit of an ass, then. Shame, really. He really is cute. “That’s not what vampires look like.”

You glance down at your costume, consisting of a historically-cut white shirt and dark velvet cape fluttering behind you in the night air. You paled your makeup a bit, smudged your eyes to high heaven, and topped it off with a perfect blood red lip, complete with a few dribbles down the corners of your mouth. “I suppose I did take a few liberties with it,” you say, gesturing to your tight black leather leggings and laced up high heels. “But I was going for the sexy factor.” You pause, wondering if you’re going to go too far with this next comment. “Why, do you think it worked?”

A small grin slides its way up the side of his lips. “Perhaps.”

“Then my work here is done.” With a flourish of your cape, you give a small bow. “Besides, who knows what a vampire actually looks like? They could dress like Japanese Lolitas for all we know.”

He raises a fantastically sculpted eyebrow. “Bloodsucking monsters in pastel and lace?”

You shrug good-naturedly. “Sure, why not? Fight the system. And who are you to call them monsters?”

“You don’t agree?”

“They’re just misunderstood, the poor bastards. Not their fault the lot they got in life.”

“Interesting.” The grin has returned, this time in full force. “I don’t believe I got your name….?”

“Y/N.” You hold out a hand for him to shake and he does so. When you pull your hand back you rub it casually against the velvet of your cape, trying to dispel the cold his skin leaves behind. “And you are..?”

“Kylo.” He inclines his head in an incredibly old fashioned way, which is amusing enough to put a smile on your face and forgive him for the rudeness. “I’m sure I’ll see you around.” He wanders off through the crowd of revelers, seemingly cutting through the throng with ease.

“Well he was hot.” Your friend whistles impressively once the stranger- Kylo- has gotten far enough away.   
“And a bit odd.” There’s something about him- you can’t quite put your finger on it. But you’re definitely intrigued.

And hey, any guy who recognizes the mastery with which you wear this leather deserves another look in your book.

You wander over to the snacks, where a bubbling bowl of punch emits a dry ice haze and Halloween-themed treats are aid out for your perusal. You pick up a witch-finger pretzel stick and munch on it thoughtfully while you wait for the host to finish up his conversation. Once he turns back to stirring the punch, you casually make your way over and try to make your voice as blasé as possible. “Yo, Armitage. Got a question for you.”

He turns to you, his red hair glinting in what little moonlight is shining through the windows. “Shoot.”

“What’s the deal with Kylo?”

He raises an eyebrow. “Kylo? Did he actually talk to someone long enough to tell them his name?”

“Bit of an enigma, then?”

He snorts. “More like a brooding asshole. He’s a good guy, but he can come off a bit…”

“Rude?” You grin. “He seemed very offended by my costume, for some reason.”

“Ah.” Armitage appraises your outfit. “Well, he would be, now, wouldn’t he?”

“Not following you.”

“He’s a vampire.”

Your eyes widen. “You’re fucking with me.”

“Swear to god.”

Vampires are incredibly rare, and not much is known about them other than they exist and what you can glean from the old stories about Dracula and whatnot. You’re immediately intrigued- all you’ve ever heard of them is in a friend of a friend of a friend’s story, and even those are few and far between. “So he’s pissed because I’m basically appropriating his culture.”

Armitage laughs. “Something like that. But I’m surprised he even talked to you. Usually he just shows up, broods in the corner, and leaves.”

“Does that mean I should be worried?”

You meant it as a joke, but he tilts his head, like he’s actually considering. “I doubt it. You’re not really his type.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

He shrugs. “Take it as you will.”

“Well you’re no help.”

“Hey man, you want to tango with a vampire, be my guest.”

You roll your eyes. “No one is doing anything, I was just curious.”

“Well, now you know.” He raises his glass in a mini toast. “Happy Halloween, meet a vampire.”

You laugh as he wanders away. Happy Halloween indeed.

…

The walk home is short, but the booze from the party and the chill in the air makes you stumble along the sidewalk on the way. Shivering, you quicken your pace, only to lose your balance and tumble onto the concrete below. “Mother-!” You sit up and try to brush yourself off, only to find your palms scraped and bloodied. “Fantastic.” Using the brick wall beside you to help yourself up, you try to continue home, only to trip and fall again, your ankle giving out beneath you.

“Well, fuck.” You dig through your purse, trying to find your phone so you can call your roommate to come rescue you, when a figure appears before you, casting a shadow over the sidewalk. “Need some help?”

You look up from unlacing your heels. “Kylo! Fancy meeting you here.”

“Indeed.” He tilts his head slightly. “Are you hurt?”

“I think I twisted my ankle,” you admit soberly, rubbing it with your fingers. “Damn heels. Knew I shouldn’t have worn them.”

“Ah, but they completed the outfit.”

“I thought you didn’t like my outfit.”

“Perhaps I liked it for other reasons.”

You quirk an eyebrow. “Are you… are you flirting with me? Usually I’m good at knowing but the whole stone-cold demeanor thing is throwing me off.”

He grins. “I just thought a little friendly banter might cull the awkwardness of me offering to carry you home.”

“You-” you laugh. “You aren’t serious.”

“Well, I’d offer to walk you home, but you can’t seem to walk…”

You sigh. “Okay. Fair.” You hold out your arms like a little kid, throwing caution to the wind. “Just don’t drop me.”

“Up we go.” To your surprise- or maybe not considering how tall he is- he lifts you easily, clearly strong enough to handle you. You’d be lying if you said that wasn’t a turn on. Better to think about that than the fact that you’re now cradled in an almost stranger’s arms being princess-carried to your apartment. Who is also apparently a vampire. You glance surreptitiously at your bloody palms. “Thinking about something?”

His voice interrupts your thoughts. “Oh, nothing. Just party gossip.” The street lamps pass by in a haze as he continues along the street, his footsteps echoing off the buildings.

“I see. And what might that be?”

“Um-” do you give up your wild card, or keep it close to your chest? “Just that Armitage should really throw another one next year. It was great.”

“Hm.” He doesn’t seem convinced, but the two of you continue along in silence for a while.

“It’s just up here.” You point to a brick building a little ways off the street and he heads for it while you dig your keys out of your purse. “Just… set me down here, I guess…” you lean against the doorframe while jiggling the key into the lock, eventually getting it to pop.

The two of you stand there in the doorway for a few seconds, unsure of what comes next. “Do you… want to come in?”

“I’d feel better knowing that you were taken care of.”

“You hardly know me.”

“Well enough to not want to see you in pain.”

Hm. The booze isn’t exactly keeping your head on straight. You’re not usually the one to let a semi-strange guy into your apartment willy-nillly, but on the other hand, you can hardly walk, so…

“Come on in. Just don’t… be weird or anything.”

He chuckles amusedly as you hobble into the living room and plant yourself on the couch, wincing in pain. “Be weird? How so?”

“I’ve got bloody palms, don’t go all vampire-y on my ass.”

He freezes in the kitchen, and you clap a hand over your mouth. Oh god. You said that out loud, didn’t you?

“Who told you?”

“Would you believe me if I said I guessed?”

“No.”

You sigh. “Armitage. Now promise me you won’t go murder him in the middle of the night.”

He sighs, and his nostrils flare. “Of course. Never should have told him.”

“Hey man, it’s okay. I mean, it’s cool. I’m like, an equal opportunity employer. No judgement here.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Really. You’re not freaked out.”

“I mean, kinda? A little?” You’re babbling, form the pain or the alcohol you don’t know. “But my first impression was that you were really hot, and the first impression is the one that tends to stick, so…”

“Hm.” He glides over and settles himself on the coffee table, looking at you intently. “I might’ve had similar thoughts.”

“Ha. I knew those pants were magic.”

“Magic doesn’t exist.”

“You expect me to believe vampires exist but magic doesn’t?”

He shrugs. “I don’t write the laws of nature.”

You let your head sink back onto the pillows behind you and close your eyes. “So, what do the laws of nature say about… say, hookups?”

Your eyes don’t have to be open to know he’s staring at you with that mesmerizing gaze. “Be a little more specific.”

“Say, if a human wanted to make out with a a vampire, that doesn’t necessarily mean she’ll wake up the next morning devoid of her blood.”

“Want to find out?”

Your eyes pop open. “Desperately.”

In one fluid movement, he’s on top of you, straddling your hips like he was made to do it. “I was hoping you might say that.”

Immediately, you reach up to pull his lips down to yours, and when they connect a whimper escapes your throat. It’s so good. So, so good. He alternates between gentle pecks and long, deep kisses that leave you breathless and seeing stars. Running your tongue along his bottom lip, you slide it into his mouth, which he effortlessly replies to. Suddenly, a sharp nick makes you withdrawal, putting a hand up to your mouth. “I- hold on, something-” you pull your fingers away to find a bit of blood dotting the tip of it. You must have cut your lip on… something?

“I think I cut my lip,” you say a bit obviously, and you can visibly see his pupils dilate when he sees the bright red blood on your fingertips.

“That was probably me.” He grins, and in vivid detail you can suddenly see what looks to be extremely sharp fangs. “Sorry. Hazards of… well. Me.”

“That’s- that’s okay.” You’re a bit stunned. It’s not like you didn’t believe the whole vampire bit, but seeing it was another thing.

He tilts his head. “Scared?”

You lift your chin defiantly. “No.”

“Good.” He attacks your lips again, this time with both hands on the side of your face. A moan rumbles from his throat and he pulls away to murmur “holy fuck you taste good.”

Humming, you push your bottom lip into his mouth so he can suck on the place where it’s cut. That sends him into a tailspin, and he immediately starts grabbing at the hem of your shirt, clearly wanting it off. You comply, and his soon follows, both getting tangled up together as they hit the floor.

…

So, you don’t know if going for literally hours is a Kylo thing or a vampire thing or both but… yeah. Wow. You’re both tangled up on the couch, limbs everywhere, his head resting in the crook of your neck. Occasionally he puts small kisses on the tender skin, making you shiver. He mumbles something into your neck and you can’t quite make it out.

“Say again?”

“You smell so fucking good.”  
“Really?” You tilt your head upwards so he can burrow deeper into you and he does so the instant you move, one arm wrapped possessively around your waist.

“Yes.” He inhales, seemingly in heaven, and that really shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

“So, I’ve never been into the whole vampire thing… but I think you’re making me change my mind.”

You can feel his smile against your skin, with just a glint of steel from his incisors rubbing up against your neck. “Happy to be of service. It is that time of year, after all.”

You laugh, running a hand though his curly hair and pressing his kiss a little deeper into your skin. “Happy fucking Halloween to me.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @m4ytruthb3t0ld, your wish is my command! Reader requested some indecisive Kylo as a follow-up to Happy Halloween. It’s a bit short, but let me know if you enjoy!

**You**

He’s like a shadow. One minute you think he’s there, but when you whip your head around, he melts into the night. You haven’t seen him since Halloween- at least, you don’t think so. You swear you see him everywhere- at the coffee shop where you work, walking home at night, when you take your book to read in the park. He’s like a guardian angel- a very, very sexy guardian angel, whom you’d very much like to see again, but he seems keen on keeping just out of your view.

It’s a shame, really. You wouldn’t have minded something more. But as it is, you try and out him out of your mind. It’s useless to think bout someone like that if he doesn’t want anything more than a one night stand. So you go to work, you walk home at night, and you read in the park, all while constantly looking over your shoulder for the man who is and isn’t there.

**Kylo**

I can’t stop thinking about her.

Ever since that night, when she slept so peacefully beside me, so completely unafraid of me, she’s been burned into my memory. For one night- Halloween, of all nights- I didn’t feel like a monster. I felt… comfortable, in my own skin. She kissed me without thinking, she let me love her without fear. It was something close to magical, if magic was even real.

I have to see her again.

So I follow her, always keeping my distance. I don’t know if she wants to see me again, after all. What if she wanted only a one night stand? What if she’s done with me? I can barely stand the thought. So I stalk her like the monster I am, always in the shadows, always just out of the corner of her eye. It gives me a strange sense of peace, being near her.

I only wish one day she might have me, for longer than a night.

**You**

One night, walking home, I finally catch him.

He’s loitering on the corner, on a path I don’t usually take. It’s him, for sure, not just a figment of my imagination. I stand and stare for a moment, making sure he’s not going away. But he’s leaning against a building, head against the brick, eyes closed, chin tilted to the stars like he’s making a wish. I creep up on him like he’s going to run away if I get too close- and he might, for all I know. He’s been avoiding me for weeks.

“Kylo!” His eyes open and he immediately begins to pull away, but I grab his wrist before he can go too far. He flinches at my touch. “Good god, Kylo, I just want to talk.”

“About what?” He still looks like he wants to flee the scene of a crime, so I keep hold.

“Um, what about the fact that I think you’ve been following me the past month or so?”

He finally looks at me, eyes glinting in the moonlight. “I’m sorry.”

“If you wanted to see me, Kylo, you could have just asked.”

“I- really?”

You’re a little baffled. “Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I want to see you?”

He smiles mirthlessly. “In case you haven’t noticed, I might be a little bit of a vampire.”

“And I thought I made it clear I didn’t care.”

He looks a little shocked that I would say that. “I thought you might’ve changed your mind. I thought-”

“Well, whatever you thought, you thought wrong. Kylo, I’ve been dying to see you ever since Halloween. But you keep avoiding me! Do you-” you stop, suddenly. “Do you not want to see me? Is that it?”

“Oh, gods no.” He lets his head fall back against the brick. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”

It’s your turn to be surprised. “Then why haven’t you talked to me?”

“Because I didn’t know if you wanted me to!” He seems relieved and frustrated all at once. “I didn’t know- if I scared you, if I-”

“Kylo.” You cut him off, and step a little closer. When he doesn’t shy away, you get even closer-  close enough to touch, close enough to kiss. “If you scared me, would I have let you love me like I did that night?”

**Kylo**

She’s so close I can smell her. It’s so distinctly her- I’m intoxicated with it. I want nothing more than to take her right here and now and kiss her, bite her lips till they bleed and she’s moaning for more. But I hold myself in check, waiting for her to make her move.

“If you scared me, would I have let you love me like I did that night?”

I exhale. “No. I suppose not.”

She reaches up on her tiptoes and presses her lips to mine. I’m instantly taken in, cupping my hands around her face and breathing her in. She’s the same as before, completely unafraid as she presses herself into me. I can’t stand it. I break away before I hurt her. But she refuses to back off, keeping herself right in my space. “Tell me right now,” I whisper. “Do you want me?”

She looks positively hungry as she answers. “More than anything.”

I shake my head. “For more than just a fling. For- for real.”

She smiles, and it’s like the moon coming out on a cloudy night. “Let me show you just how much.”

She takes my hand and leads me in the direction of her apartment. I can feel her anticipation like it’s my own.

I can’t believe this is happening to me.

**You**

I take his hand and lead him in the direction of home, my heart beating out of my chest.

I want him. And he wants me.

We have a lot of catching up to do. 


End file.
